


As Long as You're Mine

by Persnicketese



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, DEM FEELS, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persnicketese/pseuds/Persnicketese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian was an intelligent man, and he knew how things worked. It was foolish to think otherwise. Still, he wanted to be. Even if it hurt.</p><p>Non-specific Inquisitor</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Long as You're Mine

There were immutable facts to the way the world worked. One of those was that no matter how much he wanted things to last, they never did. He knew to take whatever pleasure he could and savor every moment, because come morning it'd be gone. They would be gone.

When the Inquisitor had began flirting with him he knew where it would lead. It was the same path as always, and the ending was familiar. He wanted it to be different, but it never was. He'd not think about it, though, and just enjoy the ride forever how long it lasted. 

So he thought.

His world was left shaken when the Inquisitor stood steadfast in what he wanted. The Inquisitor had said, in no uncertain terms, that this wasn't some momentary brush of pleasure or a reprieve from duty. The look in his eyes spoke volumes to Dorian, but he was scared to read them. What lay in them was more than he could have hoped for, and everything he wanted. It'd only hurt him in the end.

The Inquisitor would walk away from him, as all the others had done before. Even if he said differently. Even as his eyes swore it was true. It shouldn't have mattered so much, but it did. It was like a blade of glass stuck in Dorian's heart. It cut with every beat. Maker, why did it hurt to care so much?

Quick tongue and quicker wits were deployed to keep him from being wounded worse, but to no avail. The Inquisitor was a force of nature, and any defense Dorian put up was immediately torn down with a smile or a kiss. He couldn't hold out any longer.

Any resistance Dorian had was gone. He couldn't stop feeling how he did, and he let the Inquisitor sweep him off of his feet. Dorian had to admit it was a rather novel experience, even as something in back of his head whispered it wasn't going to ever happen between them. He tasted every second and committed it to memory. It wouldn't last, but he would make it try to.

Morning came as it always did and fear settled into the wounds in his heart. When had he become so afraid? Dorian was not one to readily admit his feelings, and it was harder still to look at the Inquisitor as he laid his heart bare. He couldn't hold back any longer. He'd play his cards and see where things fell.

Dorian knew he should call it off before it went any further. They were only delaying the inevitable and doing so only made it worse. One look into the Inquisitor's eyes and he knew he couldn't do it, no matter how much he thought he needed to. 

So he tried to get the Inquisitor to do so for him. Maybe it'd even hurt less to have him be the one to deliver the blow. Dorian set him up perfectly and waited to hear the words that had long ago stopped cutting him to the quick. 

They never came.

Instead the words he heard the words he longed to hear. “I want more. I want you. I love you.”

Oh.

Dorian hadn't ever expected that. To have someone want more. To have someone want him by his side. To have someone love him, not just body but mind and soul. He wanted more. He wanted all of that, but he was so afraid to want it again after so long of being denied. Now everything he ever wanted was in his arms with the promise of more. More of him. More of them. More of it all.

It was foolish to expect such a thing, but he decided he wanted nothing more than to be foolish. Together. With him. As long as they could.


End file.
